Wife of the God of Thieves
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is Goddess Isiabel the Eldest Child of Kronos, she is married to Lord God Hermes. Now the Cullen's have been summoned to Olympus where Bella's identity is being revealed and so is her true love…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is Goddess Isiabel the Eldest Child of Kronos, she is married to Lord God Hermes. Now the Cullen's have been summoned to Olympus where Bella's identity is being revealed and so is her true love…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella hated that she was being suffocated by the Cullen's. She _is_ older them then by a few thousands years. Yes that was right she was a few thousand years older then those Cullen's even put together. They were not even babies compared too her.

What she was, was easy she was a Greek/Roman Goddess. The Eldest child of Kronos. She was born two centuries before Hestia. She is called Isiabel. Everyone didn't know she existed because she wasn't eaten by her father. But some still did remember her for being a key person in bring the downfall of Kronos. Along with Zeus. But Zeus' couldn't have gotten close to Kronos without Bella's help. After all with Kronos's time powers he would have easy stopped Zeus. But one of Isiabel's domains was Time so she countered Kronos and made it possible for Zeus to free their siblings and then for all of them to defeat their tyrant father.

She was on the Olympian Council. As she was one of the most powerful of the Kronos Children. She just felt bad that Hestia and Hades didn't have a spot. But she looked at destinies and saw that they would get thrones now any day. All thanks to Percy Jackson. She would have to thank him. She of course knew they would get thrones. It has been the long time in the making.

She had kept clear of the Titan and Giant war as she had been in Forks. To keep an eye on the Cullen's after all they were ALL godlings.

She actually hated Edward he was too controlling for her tastes but he was the only one free for her plan to work. So she could be close to them. But she really wanted to yell at him all the time the same with Alice who was just as annoying as Aphrodite. But then again one of Alice's parents was Venus.

She really couldn't stand Edward, Alice and Rosalie. But she would admit she was one of Rosalie's parents. She wondered how Rosalie would take that news if she ever found out. Isiabel often imagined her face and it kept her happy for hours.

She hoped her time in Forks was coming to an end and that the Council would decide what to do with these Godling-Vamps. She had too watch them because the powers they got from their parents where becoming noticeable and enemies of Olympus might try to take them. So she was to protect them which was one of her domains.

She was at the Cullen's trying not to snap at Alice and Edward. Edward was trying to get her to see she couldn't go anywhere without an escort. Alice was blabbing on about fixing her wardrobe. Esme was saying how she needed at eat more with Carlisle agreeing to it. Jasper was reading a book. Rosalie and Emmett were arguing in the corner about something.

None of this was helping her mood. She _hated_ being treated like a child. That's why she normally took the form of a 25-year-old or older. But she couldn't do it here to fit in.

She was thinking of ways to maybe hurt the certain Cullen's when a strong flash of light fills the living room. Edward was at her side in seconds snarling. The other Cullen's had gathered around her as they saw a man dressed in uniform. Looking directly at Bella with a wide grin on his face.  
"Honey I'm home!" he calls, smiling cheekily

To the Cullen's surprise Bella laughed and gets through them thanks to their shock and throws herself into the mans arms and kisses him soundly on the lips.

"I have missed you so much my love", Bella says to the man smirking

His eyes shone with love and adoration.

"I have missed you too my sweet cherry blossom. We should never do this again", he tells her

Bella laughs at him, "I agree"

They kiss again and Edward growls loudly now and makes to pull HIS Bella away from that man but is pushed back by a invisible force.

"Not so fast. Your not breaking this reunion", Isiabel says to Edward

"Bella who is this!?" Edward growls

"None of your business", Isiabel tells them before turning to her husband, "My love what are you doing here?"

"You have been called before the Council. Rewards are going out to all those who fought. Father wants you as his sister and Council Member to be there", Hermes tells her

"Well them let us go!" Isiabel exclaims

"He wants them Vamps with you too", Hermes tells her grimly

"WHAT!?" she shrieks not liking this

"He wants them bought in. He wants them to know who is REALLY in power", Hermes replies

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asks him

"Who the hell are you?" Emmett bursts out

"I am Hermes. And you have been requested to meet my father and Isia's brother", Hermes tells them

"Who's brother?" Alice asks confused

"You didn't tell them?" Hermes asks his wife

"My name is Isabella here. Bella for short", Isiabel replies

"Cute. Well Cullen's you will be meeting my father and your _Bella's_ little brother", Hermes amends his message

"Bella doesn't have a brother! Bella come here", Edward demands

"Edward for your information I have three brothers and three sisters. I am the eldest out of all of them. If my brother says to come you must obey. Even if I don't like the thought of you coming. But my brother must be obeyed", Isiabel informs Edward and the Cullen's

"Your so called brother is not the boss of us", Rosalie says hotly

Suddenly thunder rumbles around the house and the house shakes.

"You just made an enemy of my brother Rosalie. He was not pleased with that comment", Isiabel informs her

"What was that?" Emmett exclaims startled

"A display of fathers power", Hermes replies bored

"Who is that powerful?" Jasper mutters

"And how did he hear us?" Carlisle asks confused and scared

"Come on we will be late. My brother will be in a foul mood if we keep him waiting any longer", Isiabel tells them

"Why should we go anywhere with you when your obviously cheating on Edward?" Rosalie sneers

"It is not cheating on him. As he is not bound too me. For all of your information I am already married", Isiabel tells them smirking at their shocked expressions

"Bella you need help my love. Your not married", Edward says softly trying to his girlfriend who he thought was having a mental breakdown

"Enough of this! Lets go. Hermes you take Edward, Rosalie and Alice. I'll take Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper", Isiabel replies

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asks cautiously  
"You will see", Hermes replies smirking

"Take ours hands. Those who I said with me. And close your eyes. No matter what you do. DO. NOT. OPEN. THEM!" Isiabel orders

They slowly come over finding whatever that kept Edward back was gone now. Edward tries to go to Bella but she glares at him.  
"Take Hermes hand Edward. Otherwise I will kill you", Isiabel threatens

"You can't kill us", Rosalie scoffs

"You want to bet. I can kill you in hundreds upon hundreds of different ways. Look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying", Isiabel orders looking Rosalie in the eye

What Rosalie saw made her see the truth. She knew Bella could kill her a hundred different ways. She knew Bella wasn't lying so she slowly grabbed the Hermes guys hand.

The others slowly take the hands they were told too. All looking nervous and quite confused.

"Close your eyes! If you look you WILL die", Isiabel orders them all, "That means you Emmett"

Emmett pouts but a glare from Rosalie and Isiabel made him shut his eyes. Everyone shuts their eyes and they feel blinding hot heat for a few seconds. It was uncomfortable. But they managed to keep their eyes closed after feeling the first second of heat.

"You can open your eyes now", Isiabel tells them

The Cullen's open their eyes and their jaws drop. What they were seeing couldn't be real. This place looked too out of history too be real.

"Look where above New York!" Emmett exclaims pointing down at the buildings

"Don't be silly Em…", Alice starts but looks and gasps Emmett was right

"We can't be", Carlisle mutters in disbelief

"We are currently above the Empire State Building in New York", Hermes tells them

"Follow us to the throne room", Isiabel tells them linking arms with Hermes

"What is this place?" Carlisle asks looking around in wonder

"You will find out soon", Hermes says with a mischief grin

"What architecture do you believe this is Esme?" Isiabel asks softly as they walk

Esme looks around and she thinks she knows what the buildings would be modelled after.

"Greek? Isn't it?" Esme asks

"Yes. Ancient Greek to be actuate", Isiabel replies giving a soft smile to Esme

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were the Cullen's she could actually stand.

"Those are Temples aren't they?" Esme asks pointing out the different styles of Temples with different Statues in front of them

"They are they are also palaces", Isiabel replies smiling at how curious Esme seemed to be.

The Cullen's saw different people looking at them was it their imagination or did some of those people had goat _legs_ and human bodies? And why did they all bow to Bella and the man who picked them up.

They reach a big building with Statues of People in front of them.

"A word of warning. Be careful how you speak. You will be in the presence of people who can kill you in a snap of their fingers if you irritate or disrespect them", Isiabel warns them

"Bella want are you doing", Edward says trying to pull her to his side

Isiabel moves out of his way.

"First warning Edward. I am one of those who can kill you in a snap of my fingers", Isiabel glares at him

Edward just _knew_ that Bella would never kill him. He would get her help.

"Prepare to be shocked Cullen's", Hermes says as the doors open

They walk in and the Cullen's jaws drop at seeing the 13 giant thrones that were arranged in a inverted 'U' shape. All thrones were occupied by giant people but two seats on one side.

The power radiating from all the figures was over powering. The Cullen's saw all the giants where dressed weird like from the time of Ancient Greece.

They trembled just looking at them. They saw a couple of other giants in the corner looking at them. There was some teens looking at the curiously. Thankfully they were their size.

"Hermes! Isiabel! About time. Hermes take your seat in this Council", the giant man in the front booms, he had black hair and electric blue eyes.

Hermes winks at Isiabel and the Cullen's before shockingly to the Cullen's growing to the size of the other giants in the room.

"Hermes as in the Greek God?" Carlisle mutters looking at the other Giants trying to see if he was correct.

"Isiabel step forward to regain your claim!" the man who boomed to Hermes to sit down says

Edward tries to stop her but she shrugs him off before walking forward.

"Isiabel, eldest child of Kronos, we the Council of the Olympians return you Godhood, that you freely gave us too complete your task and give you back your full powers and title as Lady Isiabel Goddess of Memory, Thought, Destinies, Crossroads, Paths, the Past and Present, Infinity, Eternity, Directions, Secrets, Mystery, Whispers, Protection, Truth, Time, Technology, Supernatural, Journeys, Quests, Warriors and Heros! Wife of Hermes!", the man booms

Isiabel glows bright. So bright the Cullen's had to turn. When they looked back Bella's once brown hair was ebony black with silver, gold, red, teal and violet streaks through it. They saw Bella's eyes once brown were teal with gold and violet flecks in them.

She was now wearing what the others in the room were wearing. With gold bangles on her wrists and on her finger the Cullen's saw a HUGE diamond ring. And it was on her wedding finger. And it was with a wedding ring and what they assumed was an eternity ring.

She looks at the Cullen's and smirks before growing to the size of the other people in the room and takes a seat next to Hermes.

Who kisses her hand and whispers something in her ear. Which the Cullen's couldn't understand. As it was in Ancient Greek.

"Έχω χάσει τη γυναίκα μου", Hermes tells his wife

"Σας χάθηκα και εγώ ο σύζυγός μου", Isiabel replies

The Cullen's started to realise they were in front of those they presumed to be the Greek Gods. But how where they real? And how can Bella be one?...

* * *

Translation from the Ancient Greek:

"I have missed you my wife", Hermes tells his wife

"I missed you too my Husband", Isiabel replies

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope Everyone has a better 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

The Cullen's couldn't believe this. They must be in some sort of hallucination. If it was possible for vampires.

Isiabel was listening to their thoughts finding them really amusing. Oh how she couldn't wait for what was going to happen.

'_How can this be? All those myths are real?' Carlisle thinks_

'_Oh my they are real. Oh dear Bella is involved how can she be a Goddess? Did I do everything right? Did I offend her in any way?...' Esme thinks rapidly _

'_That bitch, that lying, scheming bitch', Rosalie thinks_

Isiabel has to stop the hiss at those thoughts. At least shall get the _pleasure _of telling her she was in fact her mother.

'_This is crazy! Our Bella a Goddess? This is fucking crazy', Emmett thinks_

'_I knew it! Those memories I have are real!' Jasper thinks_

'_Yayyyy. This is amazing. Bella will be so much more fashionable now! And more fun!' Alice thinks_

Isiabel wanted to scoff at those thoughts. Alice needs a reality check.

'_My Bella is a Goddess? I won't have to change her! She can't be married to that bastard. She is MINE!' Edward thinks_

Isibel wanted to _vaporise_ him for those thoughts.

'_If little Eddie wasn't careful isn't careful he will get vaporised and it might not even be me', Isiabel thinks to herself_

"Your the Greek Gods? Zeus, Poseidon...", Carlisle starts

"Holy shit your the Gods?" Emmett exclaims

"Bella your a Goddess?" Alice asks

"Bella come...", Edward starts

The Gods hiss. And the teens gasp at the blatant disrespect.

"Don't speak names so freely _vampires _others might get offended", Hades hisses fro the side

"They don't know our customs. They probably can't even tell who is who. So be lenient", Hestia chilled from her place at the End of thrones.

"We mean...", Carlisle stutters

"Peace Cullen's. I'll tell you who you stand before. At the head is Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hades, Hermes and of course you know Isiabel. These at the side are Persephone, Amphitrite, Karmanor, Ariadne, Bellona, Janus and I'm Hestia. These teens are demigods. Yes we are Greek but we are also Roman", Hestia tells them gently

"I speak for my family when I say it is an honour", Carlisle says bowing motioning for his family to follow

They all bow but Rosalie and Edward seemed really, _really _hesitant. Edward had eyes only for Isiabel who wanted to give him a trip to the Underworld.

"Now if we can start?" Zeus asks sarcastically

"Of course _Little _brother. We just waiting for the vampires to regain their senses", Isiabel says cheekily

"Vampires!" The demigods shout readying their weapons

"Enough! Demigods put down your weapons. They are guests. For. Now", Isiabel calls before her little brother could blow a casket

'_Calm brother. They are surprised. It is not their fault. Let's get on to rewards and announcements I have told you would come his time. This is a day for change and celebration', Isiabel thinks to Zeus_

She told Zeus after the Titan War things will change. She and Zeus had outlined what would happen after the Giant War. She was eagerly looking forward to the shock.

Zeus takes a deep breath. Remembering this _was _a day that will change everything.

"Demigods! You have done very well. You have defended Gaea and healed the rift between Greece and Rome! You have done honour and justice to your parents and friends who have given their lives in the Battle", Zeus says

"Know this demigods ALL Greeks, and Romans who were fighting for Olympus will be granted Elysium immediately! I have already streamed lined the process!" Hades booms

"What about the Hunters?" Thalia asks

Artemis looks at her Uncle for that.

"What about the Amazons?" Hylla asks

Hera also looks at Hades for an answer.

"Well dear sister you want to tell them and their Patrons?" Hades asks looking at Isiabel smiling for once with a different emotion also being displayed

"Artemis, Hera, Thalia, Hylla know those Hunters and Amazons who lost their lives to Orion in the ultimate sacrifice, fighting against him and they _knowing _they would die and still stood in his way. Hades, Thanatos, the Fates and I have decided. They are being granted...", Isiabel drags it out

"WHAT? Out with it!" Artemis, Hylla, Thalia, Hylla and some of the demigods asks loudly

"The Hunters and Amazons who sacrificed themselves will be granted the ultimate and HIGHEST honour of a place in the Isle of the Blest!" Isiabel announces to everyone with a proud and big smile

Shocked silence. Before Artemis flies off her throne hugging Isiabel then a shocked Hades. Thalia and Hylla, and the surviving Hunters and Amazons had tears of happiness in their eyes and mouthing thank you to Isiabel and Hades. Hera had tears of pride falling mouthing thank you to Isiabel and Hades.

The Cullen's couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"The Isle of the Blest?" Alice asks confused

Glares were sent her way.

"It is the highest honour anyone can get when they pass to the Underworld. Those who have done extremely wrong and evil things in their lives get the Fields of Punishment. People who have not done enough good or bad deeds. And people who don't want to be judged get the Field of Asphodel, Elysium is the place for the heroic and virtuous, and the Isle of the Blest are for people who lived three times, three times reborn and three times achieved Elysium get the Isle of Blest. But under special circumstances others can gain it", Hestia explains to them gently more patient then the other

Isiabel listens to their thoughts on this matter.

'_I wonder were we would end up', Carlisle thinks_

'_Oh it is good there is a place for all those good people. And the people who are evil. I wonder were my little boy is', Esme thinks_

Isiabel has to look at her softly with that. She didn't know how to tell Esme that her little boy was probably reborn soon after death as he really didn't live a life.

'_I __know __I would get Elysium. Or even the Isle I'm too good for anything else', Rosalie thinks_

Isiabel _really, really _wanted to vaporise her for that. She would be lucky to get the Fields of Asphodel.

'_I hope I would get Elysium! I would hopefully get to see my little sister again', Emmett thinks_

'_I hope my comrades are in Elysium. I wonder if those places are as grand as I heard they were. My friends deserve that ', Jasper thinks_

Isiabel really liked Jasper, he wasn't selfish like the others.

'_Those places must be amazing! I couldn't even imagine being in the Fields of Asphodel. Elysium must be the most beautiful place imaginable', Alice thinks_

'_I would never get in those places. I would get Punishment. But that doesn't matter now that Bella is immortal and can be with me', Edward thinks_

Isiabel growled lowly oh he was asking for it. Hermes hearing his wife's growl takes her hand.

'_Are you ok?' Hermes thinks to her _

'_Eddie, Rosalie, Alice's thoughts are beginning to piss me off', Isiabel thinks back to him _

'_That bad?' Hermes asks_

'_You have no idea luckily', Isiabel replies_

"Now onto all of you", Zeus booms

"Father before anything can Leo be honoured in some way?" Jason asks

"Actually I think you find he is quite alive", Isiabel replies snapping her fingers and Leo and a woman appear.

"Leo!" The demigods call and rush over to hug him

"Calypso?" Percy asks

"You I owe I slap!" Calypso tell him

"I did ask them to let you free they promised they would!" Percy explains

Everyone looks at the Gods.

"Sister do you want to explain?" Poseidon asks smiling gently

"Calypso was needed on her island for Leo. If she was granted freedom earlier he would have died and we would have lost the Giant War", Isiabel explains, "As Goddess of Destinies, Crossroads and Paths I saw ALL that. So Calypso I _can't _apologise for saving everyone"

"I understand now that is explained Lady Isiabel. Please forgive my manner before", Calypso says bowing

"You didn't know. So there is nothing to forgive", Isiabel replies

"Now onto rewards", Zeus booms

"My daughter Reyna Ramírez-Arellano step forward", Bellona says

Reyna steps forward and kneels before the Gods.

"In returning the Athena Pathenos to Camp Half-Blood. And restoring the peace and healing the breach between Greece and Rome. I have the honour I offering you immortality. Like the hunters you will be immortal unless killed in battle. You are also the first Roman to receive the blessing my Blessing!" Athena announces

Reyna was shocked but accepted the gift. Bellona smiles with pride at her daughter.

"Nico di Angelo my son step forward", Hades calls

Nico steps forward and kneels.

"In helping bring the Athena Pathenos to Camp. We offer you FULL immortality", Zeus says

"As well as the title of my Heir and Lieutenant!" Hades booms

Nico was speechless but accepts.

Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Lou Ellen, Travis and Conner Stroll, Katie Gardiner, Dakota, Michel, Gwen and Lelia were all gifted partial immortality for their services.

Thalia was granted the opportunity of FULL immortality and being the permeant lieutenant of Artemis. Which she agrees after being speechless.

"Everest, Everett and Ever Dixon my sons and daughter step forward", Isiabel calls

She shocked the Cullen's.

'_She can't have children! This isn't happening!' Edward thinks_

"For your services in protecting Camp Half-Blood. I award you partial immortality!" Isiabel tells her triplets

After awarding them.

She changed into her Roman form shocking the Cullen's. She had black hair tired in a tight plait. With flecks of gold through it. Her eyes were black, gold and violet. Her features sharpen and she became more warlike.

'_How did she...', Carlisle thinks speechless _

'_Oh my', Esme thinks_

'_I gave to get her to teach me that trick!' Emmett thinks_

'_Unbelievable that bitch just keeps hiding more secrets', Rosalie thinks _

'_She is so warlike and military. Her stance has changed too', Jasper thinks_

'_She can change her appearance! We will have so much fun! But she needs to loss the warlike clothes...' Alice thinks_

'_What had happened to my Bella? How could she just change again? Why Is she warlike? She can't be warlike! She can't go to war she is too delicate', Edward thinks_

Isabela which was who she was now wanted to snarl at Edward. But held it in.

She instead rewards her twins Lucian and Lucinda who helped hold the 3rd Cohort from attacking. She too gave them partial immortality.

"Now The Prophecy of Seven Heros. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Frank Zhang son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus step forward", Zeus booms

All seven Heros step forward nervously.

"Leo Valdez my son I off you Minor Godhood of Inventions, Fixing and Machines. I also chose you as my Lieutenant. Do you accept?" Hephaestus asks him

Leo looks nervously at Calypso.

"Do not worry hero. Or any of you. You can choice a spouse and the Council will honour your union", Hera tells them

"And I have _agreed _not to interfere", Aphrodite grumbles

"Then I accept", Leo replies

The Council chants and Leo glows gold. Next Ares and Hades change to their Roman Forms.

"Frank Zhang step forward", Mars booms

Frank nervously steps forward.

"As I reward your gifted with Minor Godhood of General, Armies, Curses, and Transformations. You will be my Lieutenant too. And your curse is lifted. Hand me the wood to receive your Godhood", Mars booms

Frank was shocked but hands over the wood. The Council chants and he glows gold. Before moving to the side.

"Hazel Levesque step forward!" Pluto commands

Hazel nervously steps forward. She wondered if her father would send her back to the Underworld.

"As a reward you will NOT be made to return to the Underworld. You are given Minor Godhood of Curses, Caves, Crystals and Gems. I gift you with being in second heir to the Underworld. I also lift your curse. Do you accept?" Pluto asks

"I accept. As long as I can be with Frank of that is what he wants?" Hazel asks nervously

Frank walks over to her and tilts her face up to his.

"I want to be with you too Hazel. I love you", Frank tells her kissing her

They glow. Hazel glows gold and silver and Frank glows silver. They gasp looking at the wedding bands on their fingers.

"What?" Hazel and Frank stutter

"You two declared your will to be together. And so I have bonded you. Or married you If you want simple words", Hera tells them

"Thank you Lady Hera", they both say bowing and moving back

"Piper McLean my daughter please step forward", Aphrodite calls

Piper nervously steps forward.

"As a reward your will be given the Minor Godhood of Charmspeak, Inner Beauty and Compassion. You will also be my Lieutenant. Do you accept?" Aphrodite asks

"I accept mother as long as you swear on the Styx not to meddle in my love life", Piper says

There was shocked silence. Isiabel smirks.

'_Told you Aphrodite. You owe me 100 drachmas', Isiabel thinks to Aphrodite _

Aphrodite gives her an stink eye. But sighs looking at Piper.

"I swear on the River Styx to not meddle in in my daughter Piper McLean's love life", Aphrodite swears

Thunder booms as the Styx accepts her oath. Piper then nods her consent for Godhood. She glows gold like the others.

Zeus changes to Jupiter.

"Jason Grace my son step forward", Jupiter booms

Jason steps forward. Isiabel knew what Jason's condition on accepting his Godhood.

"I reward you with the title of Pontifex Maximus and Minor Godhood of Storms and Duty. Do you accept?" Jupiter asks

"Only if you give ALL minor gods cabins at the camps and proper shrines too ALL gods weather they be Olympian or Minor", Jason replies

Jupiter goes red.

'_I told you so Little Brother. And remember what I told you about what will happen if you don't. Including Jason's death within a year and rebellion from the Minor Gods', Isabela thinks to him her Roman mind taking over_

'_Fine', Jupiter grumbles to her_

Isiabel could hear the pout in his thoughts. She inwardly chuckles.

"Granted", Jupiter booms to everyone's shock

Jason glows gold then smiles and steps back.

"Annabeth Chase my daughter step forward", Athena calls

Annabeth approaches the Council and kneels.

"As a reward for your actions you are rewarded with the Minor Godhood of Architecture, Battle Plans, and Tactician. As well as being my Lieutenant and Official Architect of Olympus", Athena tells her

"Also...", Isiabel starts

Annabeth looks to her startled that Lady Isiabel was interrupting.

"You are also tasked with building New _Athens. _Similar to New Rome. What say you?" Isiabel asks

All the demigods were shocked at the request. None more then the Greeks and Annabeth.

"I accept my Lords and Ladies", Annabeth says bowing

The God chant and Annabeth glows gold. Already thinking of plans for New Athens.

The Cullen's thoughts were different.

'_What does she mean __New Athens?__' Carlisle thinks confused_

'_Oh does that mean a city? Where would they put it? I wonder if I can offer to help', Esme thinks_

'_They must be crazy they can't build a new city!' Emmett thinks _

'_What the hell is that rubbish? There is not a __New __anything. New Rome? Rubbish who is she trying to kid. You can't hide a whole city!' Rosalie thinks _

'_I wonder how they hide all this? My memories are still not fully back. But I know I'm a demigod', Jasper think_

'_I hope they have shopping! I can help the Annabeth girl with all her designs and how everything __should __look...', Alice thinks_

'_Is my Bella feeling ok? There is no New Rome. And you can't keep a city secret. I wonder if Gods can get sick...', Edward thinks_

Isiabel was really struggling to keep her anger in. Her husband had noticed her growing anger and glares at the Cullen's. Hermes wondered if they knew how close to death they were getting.

"Percy Jackson my son step forward", Poseidon booms

Percy steps forward and kneels.

"Before you tell me my reward. I want it known that I request that ALL demigods are claimed within a year of reaching the Camper, same with legacy's. And Greeks should consider accepting legacy's with New Athens", Percy states

Zeus really wanted to yell at how all demigods were making their demands this day when they should be grateful. But a look from his eldest sister stopped him.

"Fine", Zeus says grating his teeth

"Son you will become the God of Waves, Tides, Beaches, Lakes, Rivers and Combat. Do you accept?" Poseidon asks feeling it was better for him to take over

"God? Not Minor God?" Percy asks confused

"Yes. We are all in agreement", Isiabel confirms

"If you don't accept this now. We won't offer it a third time. As it is you're the first one to be offered Godhood twice", Athena tells him

"I accept my Lords and Ladies", Percy says bowing

The Gods chant and Percy glows gold. He then moves to Annabeth's side taking her hand.

"Now rewards have been given. Punish…", Zeus starts looking at Apollo

"Brother, Apollo did no wrong. His prophecy's don't start something. The Fates, Lady Ananke and even I am in control not him. If you do what you are planning the path and destiny is dark for those we hold dear", Isiabel tells him warningly

She had seen the path Apollo would be one. It was one of death. They would prevent that if Apollo stayed a God.

"You and I need to talk Isiabel. NOW!" Zeus booms standing up

Isiabel gets up ready to talk to Zeus in private.

"Aunt Isiabel you don't have too", Apollo tries

"Isia", Hermes says to his wife

"Bella!" Edward calls worriedly

"Stay out of this Cullen's. Be grateful your not dead. Yet. Try not to get yourselves killed in the hour I take to my brother", Isiabel orders

Then her and her brother flash out. Ready to talk about the fate of Apollo…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated: 12/4/2020**

**Happy Easter. Have a Happy and Safe One.**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

Isiabel appears in a side chamber to the Throne Room. Zeus also appears looking furious.

"Brother hear me out. If you punish Apollo everything we have worked towards will unravel", Isiabel tells her brother before he could fly into a fury.

"How so?" Zeus growls

Nothing could be so bad that he would not punish Apollo.

"Apollo would die if you punish him. Jason even through changed into a God will die. Dozens of Romans will be killed. Not just Legions but Citizens that have earned their right to rest. Artemis will slowly unravel without the bond to her twin. And likely with his death go insane or fade to join him. Even through they act like they can't stand each other. They still hold a bond in each others hearts. Is Artemis dies, fades or goes insane that will leave the Hunt without a Goddess. That means Artemis's blessing would disappear and the Hunters would become mortal. Thalia would then die within two years off this while still trying to keep the Hunt together", Isiabel explains to her brother

Just to prove her point she _shows_ him the visions of the destiny of what would happen if Apollo was punished.

The scenes were dark and grim. Apollo dying an agonizing death by the python and Nero. Artemis losing the will to live and crumbling into nothing. Or Artemis going completely insane and catatonic and staying in that state in the infirmary before she faded after many centuries of suffering into nothing.

The scenes of the Hunt's blessing fading with Artemis death or insanity. The Hunters being killed off. And Thalia dying slowly being mauled by a Drakon. As the Hunters die with their Goddess and Patron.

The scenes of New Rome on fire. Woman, Child, Mothers, Fathers, Daughters, Sons and so on dying in the very City that was meant to keep them safe and give them a life. The Legion being overwhelmed, even with Praetor Zhang, and the others leading them and New Rome and Camp Jupiter falling to the Triumvirate.

Scenes of horror and enslavement follow. And the remaining demigods turning on the parents that abandoned them to misery.

But then Isiabel changes the strings of destiny to show her Little Brother what would happen if he didn't do his current plan.

Scenes of them all working together to stop the Triumvirate. The Gods now fighting united side-by-side with their children. Rebuilding the breach between the Gods and their children. Ancient Laws changed and discarded. Which leads to the demigods not turning against them and being happy to serve their parents. And having the bonds with them as they should have been all along. The love reforming between parents and their demigod child.

The Council of the 13 Olympians changing. With the Thrones of Hestia, Hades, Persephone, Amphitrite, Karmanor, Ariadne, Bellona, Janus, Hecate, Thanatos, Perseus and Nico added. Bringing the bonds of family back to them.

Resentment is lifted by the New Council. And the bonds that had been broken for centuries and probably from the very start heal.

Marriages that end up bringing harmony. The marriage of Perseus and Annabeth mending the breach and bond between Poseidon and Athena as they finally put the past behind them. The marriage of Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque giving happiness to Pluto/Hades. And the marriage of his son Nico bringing even more happiness into his family. Leo and Calypso's marriage bringing in peace with the peaceful Titans and the Olympians. Jason finding his soulmate. Piper finding hers and mending more bridges of the family. Apollo finding his soulmate and marrying the daughter of Demeter. Finally making him happy and helping him fully resolve things with Artemis.

All these marriages and unions mending the bridges between the broken families. And the trust between everyone.

New Rome and New Athens growing bigger then stronger then anything before. And New Athens being the crowning achievement of the New Age of the Gods.

Artemis and Apollo having a stronger bond then ever. Them laughing and hunting together like they used too. Apollo playing guitar as Artemis sings along with him. Which they hadn't done since they were little. And Artemis's hatred of males diminishing to being tolerant and to the rare male being friendly.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades fixing the breach between them. Becoming true brothers as they should have always been.

There was still rivalry between some but it was friendly and no longer nasty and with ill intentions. There was still demigods being born but their step-parents accepting them. As it bought balance back.

Happiness and peace was radiating in these scenes. But it was not just the Divine World prospering but also the Mortal World. Less and less natural disasters happening over time. Crops were flourishing. The previous melting ice caps stabilising. The Forests growing back. Droughts easing. And more animals flourishing rebuilding the species that were going extinct.

Only minor problems coming up. But them finally being united in facing threats together.

The difference between the two destinies was very, _very_, VERY noticeable. The only thing Isiabel didn't really show was the Cullen's. As their was many ways that it could go. But the strands of destiny were always changing.

Zeus was stunned. With one choice he would either destroy everything or bring prosperity, peace and unity to them all.

Zeus knew Isiabel wouldn't lie to him and make up those visions. But he still had doubts.  
"I swear on the River Styx and the Creator of all that those visions I have showed you are some of the many destiny strands currently surrounding us", Isiabel says softly

Thunder Booms and the sky flashes showing the oath by Isiabel as the truth. She making the ultimate oath. One that couldn't be false without the person dying or fading.

"Sister what else have you seen? You didn't show those Godling-Vamps", Zeus says to her.

"Brother there are many destinies as you well know. I just showed you the happiest and the most disastrous destinies I have seen. You know my domains are vast. So every choice has consequences. Choose wisely Little Brother. You hold the main change in ALL our destinies", Isiabel says to him calmly.

Isiabel could see destinies strings weaving into a more concrete path. But many paths could branch out from the decision. Then branch out again and again.

Isiabel turns to leave to go back to her Husband and the rest of the Council and guests. Which she should probably tell Zeus were getting out of control.

"Isiabel", Zeus states stopping her.

"Yes my Lord?" Isiabel asks raising her eyebrow.

"I thank you for once again serving Olympus to the best of your ability and to for the best interests of everyone both Divine and Mortal", Zeus says to her giving his Big Sister a small smile, "You are truly the Oldest and Wisest of us sister. I am honoured you are on our side and eternally grateful. As I am sure everyone would be"

Isiabel's grin comes out full force. She was finally seeing the true Zeus. The Zeus he should have been all along. If everything had been done differently.

"Always Little Brother. I would always be on the side that lets us truly prosper and the path that is truly right for the Divine World as well as the Mortal World", Isiabel says honestly

Zeus nods that was truly the answer he expected.

"Oh Little Brother lets not mention the Dark Path. It will be out secret", Isiabel advisers him

"As say you. This is your domain. If you say as the Goddess of Destinies, Paths and Secrets that this needs to remain a secret then that is what it shall be", Zeus declares

"Good", Isiabel replies

"Will you tell Hermes?" Zeus asks curious

Isiabel laughs, "When I said a secret it will be even from him. He knows the domains I am intrusted with and accepts that. So it is truly between us unless I see it needs to be told"

Zeus nods, "We better get back before they come looking for us. Or those vampires end up in a fight with someone"

"Actually brother that is a already a problem", Isiabel reveals hearing the thoughts and whispers coming from the Hall.

Zeus groans, "Do I want to know?"

"Not really"

* * *

_Throne Room/Hall of the Gods…_

* * *

Everyone was nervous as they waited for Zeus and Isiabel to return. But soon conversations broke out around the room. All commenting on what had already happened. A lot were talking about Lady Isiabel being back on Olympus and being actually already caught up.

The Cullen's were experiencing a wide range off emotions. They still couldn't really believe that the Gods where real. That they were actually on the real Olympus. That _their_ Bella was one. And that she was already married.

Carlisle was hoping to talk to Lord Apollo and the other Healing deities out medicine, healing and how the Gods and Demigods treated wounds. He hoped that Lord Apollo would grant him an audience. He also wondered if he would get a chance to talk to Bella or Lady Isiabel. Hoping to find out exactly why she came into his family if she was already married. But then again the Gods had demigod children outside off their marriages. So the Gods marriages must mean something different. He was looking forward to knowing a how new culture. But didn't like the fact that Edward would probably end up getting hurt.

Esme was hoping to talk to the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. To see if she could help with the designs for New Athens and hopefully help design some of the gardens she always liked gardening. Even though she would be learning about the Ancient Greek culture. She also desperately wanted to talk to Bella. She hoped that Bella would talk to her and explain a few things. Surely she must love Edward in some way to be with him.

Emmett has bouncing up and down he was so excited about all of this. He couldn't wait to see if he could spar with the children of Ares. He hoped they would let him. He also wanted to see if Bella would spar with him. After all she was a Goddess and Immortal so she must be tougher then she appeared. Emmett did think all along that Bella and Edward weren't really suited. He was also restricting her movements and all the fun she wanted to have. That was not how things worked. Then again he couldn't really talk with Rosalie and all.

He hears Edward growling at his thoughts.

'_Tough luck Eddie. She DOES deserve better then you. Your not suited for each other', Emmett thinks_

He hears Edward growling again. Emmett just smirks. He was going to have _so_ much fun with this.

Rosalie was furious. How dare that bitch lie to her family. How dare she just _toy_ with Edward. Where they just a toy for a so-called Goddesses amusement? Yeah right that bitch was an all powerful Goddess. She was weak and not anything like how a Goddess should be. Rosalie just _knew_ she was a daughter of Aphrodite. As she had to get her looks from someone. And Aphrodite was the most beautiful one. She couldn't wait to give that back-stabbing bitch what she deserved. The whore would pay for hurting her family.

Alice was bouncing up and down. She couldn't wait to talk to Bella about fashion. And give Bella a much deserved make over. After all what she wore in Forks wasn't fit for a Goddess. She STILL couldn't believe that Bella was a Goddess and married. Poor Edward. But she just _knew_ that Bella would come back to Edward as they were destined to be together. She had seen it after all! And she was _never_ wrong. So all she had to do was guide Bella away from her so-called husband and back into Edward's arms. Alice was SURE Bella truly loved Edward and she was just being kind to Hermes. After all Bella was too sweet and innocent to do anything bad like leading Edward along. All she needed to do was talk to Bella alone. That should be easy as they were best friends!

Jasper was having trouble with all the emotions in the room. There were so many different emotions. All of them ranging from sadness, happiness, relief, worry, angst, hurt, giddiness (Alice), excitement (Emmett), curiosity (Carlisle & Esme), rage (Rosalie), denial (Edward), happiness, lust and love from who he knew was Lord Hermes. He could feel true feelings off love coming from Lord Hermes. They were so strong. Stronger then those of a vampire. It was really overwhelming. Jasper won't and couldn't be able to manipulate those emotions. Actually all the Gods had very, _very_, VERY strong emotions coming from them. He couldn't manipulated them even if he tried or wanted too.

He hears Edward growling at his thoughts.

'_I am sorry Edward but it seems Lord Hermes is truly in love and devoted with Bel…Lady Isiabel'_, Jasper thinks to him

"Your wrong she loves me. She is MY soulmate! And she is devoted to ME!" Edward growls lowly to him.

Jasper sighs Edward wasn't going to listen to reason. These emotions were overwhelming him. Until he suddenly couldn't feel them anymore.

'_Don't worry Major Jasper Whitlock. I have shielded you from the emotions and protected your thoughts. I could sense you were getting overwhelmed. I do this as your one of the only Cullen's beside Emmett really that I truly respect', _he hears Lady Isiabel in his thoughts say.

'_How are you going this? Aren't you talking to Lord Zeus?' _Jasper thinks hoping she would hear him.

He hears a laugh in his head.

'_Jasper, Gods have more abilities to multitask then even Vampires. I AM talking to Zeus. But I can still help you'_, she says in his head.

'_I could feel how much love Lord Hermes has for you. I will not step in your way. I don't like interfering on such true love'_, Jasper thinks to her

'_Thank you Major', _she says

'_My Lady how does it work you being married and still having…flings with mortals? Actually I should've asked that. Sorry if I offended you', _Jasper thinks wincing internally

'_I take no offence. I would like to talk you later. But mortal love and vampire love is fleeting Major. Divine Love is for much, much longer then eternity. Hermes and I know we will always return to each other. So we allow each other to have so called 'flings' with mortals. Lets put it this way Edward said he will love me for eternity. Well I have longer', _she thinks to him

Jasper thinks on that. That did make since. As far as he knew Gods couldn't die. But vampires could and probably would die much sooner then eternity.

He had a lot to think about. But she had promised him they would talk. And it would be good to talk to someone about everything he was feeling. And he believed Isiabel would be the perfect person to help him.

'_It would be my pleasure Major', _her voice whispers in his mind.

Jasper internally smiles at that. He was now feeling much more at ease.

Edward growled at most off his families thoughts. Some of them were absurd. Of course Bella loved him. Of course Bella was his soulmate. Of course Bella was devoted to him. And Bella was fragile and delicate. And didn't belong in fighting and she WOULDN'T be sparing with Emmett. She would get hurt! He was happy he didn't have to turn her into a vampire now. They had forever! And of course she didn't love this Hermes he was not worthy of Bella.

That is when he heard Bella's so-called demigod children talking.

"Do you think Mum is going to get in a fight with Lord Zeus like last time?" one asks

"Likely. They do have short tempers sometimes", another says

"Lord Hermes is feeling so happy at the moment. You can tell he really missed his wife a lot", a kid says

"You could see she missed him too. Ewww I don't want to think about my Mum having you-know-what with Lord Hermes after this", the kid say making a face.

Edward growls, "Bella would never do that!"

The kid looks at him raising an eyebrow.

"Mum and Lord Hermes are married and haven't seen each other in a long time. What do you think they would be doing tonight?" the kid asks

"She will be with me", Edward declares firmly

Laughter comes from across the room. Edward turns to glare at the so-called Hermes in his throne and the blonde guy besides him.

"_Boy_ she will be in my bed tonight. And I will be showing her _exactly_ how much I missed her", Hermes says smirking at the stupid little boy vampire.

"She would never do _that_ with you or anyone randomly", Edward declares

Laughter comes from around the room hearing Edward's statement.

"Kid she is the most active off everyone besides Aphrodite, Apollo and Hermes at having demigod kids", Ares booms

"I agree. Brats raise your hands if your Isiabel or Isabela's demigod child?" Dionysus asks

Many children start raising their hands. Over two dozen.

"Legacy's?" Dionysus asks

More raise their hands.

"Oh my", Esme whispers

"That whore", Rosalie growls

The Gods growl at that.  
"How dare you insult my Aunt", Athena growls

"You don't even realise who she is too you do you Miss Hale?" Artemis asks smirking

"She is _nothing _to me. But a bitch that ruined my family and broke my brothers heart", Rosalie growls out.

"She was _never_ the boys soulmate", Aphrodite declares

"She has been with Hermes for a few millennia's", Hephaestus informs them

"Since he was born basically", Hera informs them.

"And they are sicking in love when they want to be. Even worse than my idiot twin", Artemis says

"Hey! This is not about me Arty!" Apollo protests

"Don't call me Arty! And when is it _not _about you?" Artemis growls

"Take back calling me an idiot again. I am the eldest after all", Apollo says

"For the thousandths time WE ARE TWINS and I HELPED MOTHER BIRTH YOU!" Artemis growls want to strange her so-called twin.

They begin to argue their usual argument.

"Bella loves me", Edward says stubbornly

"_Boy _you don't know what love is", Aphrodite tells him looking up from her nails.

"I do too. Who are you anyway to question our love?" Edward snaps

"Oh boy. Dionysus maybe you should check him for insanity", Poseidon says to his nephew

Dionysus snorts at that.

"I am not wasting my time", Dionysus replies.

"Mr Cullen my advice is to move on. Take some advice from me the Wisdom Goddess", Athena tells him

"But they are meant to be together I have SEEN it", Alice protests

Laughter again comes from the Gods. Besides Apollo and Artemis who were still arguing.

"I think vampires all are insane. The venom must mess with their minds. Hades, Aphrodite, you two plus my beloved Isiabel created them. Do you mind too much if we swiped them out? I am sure if Isia was here and heard the words they were saying she would vaporise them, well some off them on the spot", Hermes suggests

"Is that a threat?" Rosalie and Edward growl crouching down

"It is a promise if you keep insulting and putting down MY wife", Hermes says glaring at the vampires.

Rosalie and Edward want to launch themselves at the Gods. Even through the Gods were 5 times bigger then them. But Emmett, and Jasper were holding them back. Alice was glaring at the Gods. They would not take her best friend.

"You think she is YOUR best friend?" Athena asks laughing catching the pixie vampires thoughts.

"Well she is", Alice growls

"She has been Artemis and I's best friend since we were born young one. It is time you woke up", Athena replies

Alice goes to launch but Carlisle and Esme hold her back. Seeing the three vampires wanting to attack their parents. The demigods start to draw their weapons.

Ares was smirking ready for a nice bloody fight. To him you couldn't get too many blood, messy fights.

Artemis and Apollo were still arguing between them. About who was older and the 'Arty' nickname.

Dionysus and Poseidon where making bets about the likely fights. Taking some enjoyment out of the situation.

Athena was watching the chaos and trying to decide if it was wise to step in.

Aphrodite was fighting with Hephaestus about affairs that they have had. Also about the reason she had ever made vampires with Hades and Isiabel

Hera was trying to stop herself from vaporizing the stupid vampires who dare insult her family.

Demeter was arguing with Hades again about Persephone (Who was trying to break their fight up). But Hades was still glad he was here for this. If council meetings was this interesting he could probably put up with Demeter more just for the none stop entertainment.

Hermes was getting out of his throne ready to shrink done and fight those who dare claim and insult his wife.

The None Council members were picking a side to join. Which was basically the side defending Lady Isiabel.

Hestia was trying to calm everyone down and was getting one off a Gods rare headaches. When she noticed two people walking into the Hall.

One was looking amused but slightly annoyed at her husband. But amused at everyone else but the vampires which she had a mixed looked at.

The male looked more annoyed then the woman and even through he just arrived back in, he looked already completely over this and drained.

"Can't we leave you alone for _one_ hour without dozens of fights breaking out?" the woman asks

"What the HADES is going on here!?" the man yells

"Stop using my name as a curse word!"

Hestia sighs this was why she got off the Council.

The woman smirks at some of her families thoughts. The decisions she and her brother have made were going to make for some more drama.

She wondered if her Little Brother was going to be able to handle it.

Considering he looked about ready to explode didn't bode well for the rest off the meeting. She figured it was a 40 – 60 chance of him exploding before they finished everything…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
